Saga
Saga,' '''also known as '''Sage Grey',' '''is the cosmic embodiment of '''Entropy'.' '''A survivor of the eruption of Mount Vesuvius which buried Pompeii, she fled her home after its destruction. Biography Creation and Early Life After her creation just outside of Pompeii in 75 AD, she was found by Roman soldiers, who, upon discovering that she did not know who she was, assumed she had suffered some sort of ailment and brought her before the elected councilors of Pompeii. Without giving her so much as a name, the leaders forced her into slavery and servitude. Slavery With little concept of where she was and even less of who she was, the nameless girl did not last long in servitude. It was not long before she began to fight back, and she eventually disguised herself as a man in order to enter the gladiator fights in hopes of killing the councilors who had enslaved her. She also recruited other slaves to her cause, establishing the beginnings of a slave rebellion. The slaves began to refer to her as Saga, a Latin term for a female sage, witch, or fortune-teller. Saga and her rebels were also known to rescue the animals that Pompeii held in captivity for fighting. Destruction of Pompeii In the year 79 AD, Mount Vesuvius erupted and buried Pompeii under pumice and volcanic ash. When the dust cleared, Saga began to look for survivors, and helped those she found escape the ruined city. In what was once the city centre, she found the remains of the men who had ordered her slavery strewn amongst the rubble. hhhhh?? hhhhh? Personality Sage is fiercely loyal, honest, and strong-willed, knowing exactly who she is and what she stands for. Though she projects a very strong outer shell, she is truly a very sensitive person, and often expresses the feelings she does not show through poetry and writing. She believes strongly in freedom, evident when she learned that the Kree were keeping slaves and immediately decided to break them out and cut her ties with Starforce. She was disgusted when Yon-Rogg tried to tell her that the slaves were criminals who needed to pay for their mistakes, telling him that slavers were the same no matter where in the Universe you went. She was dismayed by the fact that Yon-Rogg could not see that the Kree were manipulating and lying to him to gain his loyalty. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Cosmic Entity Physiology':' '''As a Cosmic Entity, Sage possesses superhuman strength, durability, and agility, as well as semi-immortality. ** '''Semi-Immortality': Though Sage does not physically age, her human body is still vulnerable to mortal wounds and severe injuries. Abilities * Expert Combatant: Sage is highly capable of both armed and unarmed combat. ** Expert Swordsmanship: Sage's weapon of choice is her sword Lionblade, or Ferrum leonis. She is extremely proficient at using it. Relationships Allies * Jayana Osleya/Darquesse - Friend * Cosmic Entities ** Lilith Bordeaux/Death ** Beatrice Storm/Wanderess/Death ** Amelia Newton/Infinity ** Julian Lark/Oblivion ** Gabriel Cain/Eternity ** Hanna Karvonen/Life * Avengers - Former Teammates ** Tony Stark/Iron Man † ** Steve Rogers/Captain America ** Beatrice Storm/Wanderess/Death ** Estelle Ross/Nightingale ** Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow † ** Clint Barton/Hawkeye ** Claire Morton/Severine ** Bruce Banner/Hulk ** Jayana Osleya/Darquesse ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Scott Lang/Ant-Man ** Thor Enemies * Starforce - Former Allies ** Yon-Rogg ** Korath † ** Minn-Erva † ** Att-Lass ** Bron-Char * Thanos † Behind the Scenes * Sage was initially created as a human doctor for the Avengers. I don't know how she managed to become a Roman gladiator. Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Biography